Une logistique défaillante
by Destrange
Summary: [réécriture] Un crime odieux a été commis. Severus Rogue enquête et Poudlard tremble. [10 ans du FoF : Exercice de style]


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente une réécriture d'un ancien OS. Il a été rédigé et repris dans le cadre de jeux du Forum Francophone (FoF) de FFnet.

Le texte initial a été écrit en une heure, il était donc plein de maladresses. J'en ai profité pour l'améliorer et rendre les personnages plus fidèles au canon.

Cette seconde version a été écrite avec une contrainte tordue. Les premières lettres de chaque phrase forment une phrase. Et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué à écrire que ça en a l'air ^^

Je vous conseille de noter les lettres en question au fur et à mesure car la phrase donne un indice pour la chute. Un indice… qui ne vous aidera pas forcément x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**'impitoyable professeur Rogue, maître des potions et terrible directeur de la maison Serpentard, entra dans la salle des professeurs et déploya son impressionnante aura de terreur, celle qu'il réservait habituellement à ses pauvres étudiants.

**E**tonnée par la présence de son jeune collègue, le professeur McGonagall lui accorda un sourire qui fondit à l'instant où elle croisa son regard glacial, ivre de fureur.

**M**inerva baissa prudemment les yeux et tenta vainement de poursuivre ses corrections.

**A** son tour, Filius Flitwick lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il eut un mouvement de recul et renversa sa tasse de thé en voyant la chauve-souris des cachots fondre sur lui dans un bruissement de cape menaçant.

**L**'insupportable Lockhart, même lui, n'osa demander ce qui était arrivé.

**I**l avait eu le réflexe de lever théâtralement sa baguette et surtout celui de la baisser très vite avant d'attaquer son estimé collègue, ou plutôt d'éviter une mort particulièrement lente et douloureuse.

**C**hacun se fit tout petit pour ne pas subir les foudres du redouté directeur de Serpentard.

**I**nexplicablement, le résultat fut bien mieux réussi par Flitwick que par Hagrid.

**E**n silence, Severus dévisagea un par un tous les membres du personnel car l'un d'eux était coupable.

**U**n par un, ils baissèrent les yeux devant le regard du redoutable maître des potions.

**X**érès... enfin Sibylle comme Dumbledore s'acharnait à l'appeler, éclata d'un rire nerveux qui se termina en un gémissement quand le sombre professeur se tourna vers elle avec un air qui promettait mille tortures médiévales modernisées et perfectionnées par magie.

**E**videmment, nul n'osa briser à nouveau le silence, nul n'osa poser la question, tous se taisait, craignant – à juste titre – la réaction disproportionnée et probablement douloureuse de Rogue... jusqu'à ce que Pomona pousse un cri, elle s'était fait mordre par son géranium carnivore dont elle avait interrompu le massage, bien entendu son adorable protégé n'avait pas apprécié d'être négligé de la sorte.

**T**imidement, celui qui avait le moins d'instinct de survie dans la pièce osa demander ce qui était arrivé.

**R**egrettable erreur qui faillit déclencher l'apocalypse sur l'imprudent Rubeus Hagrid, lequel se ratatina autant que le permettait sa carrure.

**E**ffarant... audacieux... suicidaire... il n'y avait aucun mot pour désigner l'exploit, quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la réserve privée d'ingrédients du professeur Rogue !

**D**élit… provocation… sacrilège… crime... Rogue ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur son ressenti car c'était la seconde intrusion depuis le début de l'année dans sa vénérable réserve.

**O**utre le dédommagement financier, les aveux et les excuses publiques, cette fois-ci, Rogue réservait au coupable un châtiment à la hauteur de son crime.

**U**lcéré, fou de rage mais néanmoins méthodique, la chauve-souris des cachots avait interrogé le concierge puis les fantômes.

**T**rès prévisible, Peeves s'était moqué de lui et avait échappé de peu à un exorcisme.

**A **la suite de cet échec, Rogue était descendu aux cuisines pour interroger les elfes parce que ceux-ci circulaient discrètement dans tout le château pour le maintenir propre et en ordre.

**B**ien entendu, les pauvres créatures n'avaient rien remarqué.

**L**'horreur envahit l'esprit de madame Bibine en songeant que les elfes traumatisés par Rogue risquaient de cuisiner un repas inoubliable pour plusieurs générations.

**E**tant trop choquée pour raisonner prudemment, Septima Vector se proposa courageusement pour avertir l'infirmière afin qu'elle prodigue des soins à l'imprudent criminel.

**B**athsheda Babling, dans un sursaut de solidarité, tenta d'avertir sa jeune collègue du péril.

**O**ubliant toutes convenances sociales, les réflexes mangemorts de Rogue prirent le dessus et Vector fut projetée au sol et entravée par des cordelettes « spéciale torture » en argent enchanté.

**U**ne fois mais pas deux, aucun autre professeur ne tenta sa chance vers la porte d'entrée.

**R**éduits au statut d'otages et de prisonniers, les enseignants comprirent que personne ne quitterait la salle sans connaître l'identité de l'intrus.

**D**urement, Rogue expliqua comment il en était venu à soupçonner ses estimés collègues de l'outrageux forfait.

**O**n ne pouvait entrer dans sa réserve sans affronter de puissantes protections, subtiles, vicieuses et féroces, l'autre vol au premier semestre lui avait servi de leçon.

**N**ul élève n'aurait pu briser ses maléfices, quelques Serdaigle étaient prometteurs mais ils leur manquaient encore la subtilité, l'expérience et la puissance magique pour y parvenir.

**A**utrement dit, les seuls suspects possibles étaient les enseignants et le traître était forcément ici, avec eux, dans cette pièce alors que tous lui faisaient confiance.

**D**urant plus d'une heure, Rogue séquestra ses collègues, il força les esprits, menaça, trompa, interrogea sans relâche, il tenta de détecter des sourires, des signes de culpabilité, des remords, quelque chose, il brûla méthodiquement le géranium carnivore pour faire céder Pomona, utilisa les cendres visqueuses pour badigeonner les cheveux de Lockhart et le devoir de métamorphoses de miss Granger, ainsi que les feuilles de thé de Flitwick et Trelawney...

**O**r personne ne s'était trahi !

**R**endant les armes, Pomona fondit en larmes et supplia le coupable de se dénoncer en promettant qu'Albus le protégerait quand même.

« **E**videmment faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée » prétendit le maître des potions d'un ton qui ne trompa personne.

**L**e repas du soir avait hélas commencé, à la grande stupéfaction des étudiants, les plats étaient tous plus ou moins ratés – Ron Weasley s'en était évanoui sous le choc – certains plats étaient brûlés, d'autres étaient trop salés, du vinaigre avait remplacé de l'eau et du bovril [1] remplaçait la mélasse, de la semoule à la place du sucre [2] etc.

**E**t à l'exception du directeur, il n'y avait aucun professeur...

**S**eul Albus Dumbledore était présent au dîner, celui-ci annonça aux étudiants qu'il partait aux renseignements pour trouver ses professeurs et l'origine de ce désastre alimentaire, il chargea les préfets de veiller à ce que le repas se déroule correctement malgré la qualité de la nourriture.

**F**inalement lorsque Dumbledore arriva en salle des professeurs, il découvrit une scène de désolation.

**R**ampants et prostrés, tous les enseignants suppliaient l'impitoyable maître des potions.

**I**ncroyable association d'idée, voir Rogue rappela à Dumbledore qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

**A**h Severus mon garçon, j'ai oublié de te laisser une note tout à l'heure.

**N**ul ne sait comment, mais il y a eu une erreur logistique chez mon fournisseur de sucreries, hélas la cargaison mensuelle de bonbons au citron sera retardée d'une semaine.

**D**e ce fait, j'ai pris la liberté d'entrer dans ta réserve pour emprunter de l'écorce de citron et m'en faire des infusions.

**I**l est évident que j'en ai immédiatement.

**S**everus, mon garçon ?

**E**st-ce que tout va bien ?

**S**everus ?

* * *

[1] le bovril est une pâte noire à base de bœuf fermenté. C'est à la fois visqueux, salé et acide. Une horreur que les anglais étalent sur des toasts, mettent dans la soupe etc. J'en ai goûté une fois. Croyez-moi, ça n'arrivera jamais une seconde fois.

[2] De la semoule à la place du sucre. Mon père l'a fait une fois sur une crêpe. Ne me demandez pas comment. C'est un mystère que je n'ai jamais résolu :D

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous l'aviez vu venir ? :D

La formulation des phrases était un peu bizarre. Je sais. Je ne suis pas fan des phrases avec cinquante sujets mais ça vient de la contrainte.

Pour les flemmards qui n'ont pas noté la phrase, c'était : « Le malicieux et redoutable bourdon adore les friandises » Dumbledore veut pratiquement dire « bourdon » en ancien anglais. Le reste est assez clair (rétrospectivement) ^^

Sinon anecdote inutile, j'ai écrit la phrase, commencé le défi et je suis arrivé à lettre x dans malicieux… imaginez la panique de devoir changer de phrase (alors que le début et la fin était déjà fait) bref j'ai dû ouvrir un dictionnaire et lire les mots un par un jusqu'à tomber sur le providentiel xérès ^^

Si vous voulez lire la première version, elle se trouve dans le recueil « Sorcellerie et incompréhensions » de mon profil. C'est le chapitre 4, il a le même titre.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
